Una tierna y no tan pequeña historia de AMOR
by Ariadna
Summary: Takari. secuela de un fic con nombre parecido (¡finalmente!)


****

Una tierna y no tan pequeña historia de AMOR.

__

Por: Ariadna

-disculpe.

-no, fue mi culpa, no miraba por donde iba… ¿Hikari?

-¡Takeru!

-¿cómo es que siempre nos las arreglamos para encontrarnos así?

-no lo sé, pero me alegro. Vamos, te invito a tomar un café, tenemos que ponernos al día.

-cierto, han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que nos encontramos así… ¿y cómo has estado, Hikari? 

-bien, supongo, ha sido increíble encontrarte aquí, Takeru, digo, Okinawa es un lugar tan poco común…

-si, bueno, yo estoy aquí por trabajo. La revista me mandó a sacar fotografías para la sección 'viajes'.

-ah, es verdad, todavía trabajas para la revista, ¿eh? Yo estoy aquí de vacaciones.

-¿aún trabajas para Koushirou?

-claro, ¿qué podría hacer él sin una secretaria tan eficiente como yo? La verdad es que él mismo decidió darse unas vacaciones aquí, y yo lo acompañé, nos ha ido bien.

-¿están juntos de nuevo?

-no, no. Nos ha ido bien como empresa, hace mucho que terminó lo nuestro.

-¿y dónde está él ahora?

-no lo sé, decidimos pasar un día completamente separados, últimamente hacíamos todo juntos…

-si, hasta me pongo envidioso que él me haya quitado a mi mejor amiga…

-amiga con la cual tienes tantos encuentros como separaciones, Takeru, siempre perdemos el contacto.

-tienes razón, supongo que siempre estamos demasiado ocupados.

-tratemos de que eso no vuelva a pasar, ¿sí? te echo de menos…

-y yo a ti… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-perdón.

-no, fue mi culpa, discul… ¿Takeru?

-¡Hikari! 

-¡que bueno verte! ¿Qué haces en Odaiba de nuevo?

-vine a la boda de tu hermano y Sora, claro, sino no estaría en el lugar de la fiesta de celebración. Lamentablemente no alcancé a llegar a la ceremonia.

-no te preocupes, que bueno que alcanzaras a aparecer por aquí, ¿cómo has estado?.

-muy bien, hace poco me ascendieron y ahora soy el fotógrafo general y encargado de edición en la revista en la que trabajo.

-¡genial, te felicito, Takeru! 

-gracias, pero ¿por qué estás aquí afuera sola, Hikari?

-nada, me dolían los pies con estos horribles zapatos y salí para poder sacármelos sin que nadie me viera.

-pero te ves muy bien, Hikari, estás hermosa.

-eh… gracias.

-¿pasó algo malo?

-no, no…

-¿por qué no volvemos a la fiesta y te invito a bailar? No tantos notarán que estás descalza…

-no, no quiero, gracias.

-¿y por qué? No bailo tan mal…

-no, es solo que… em, ¿recuerdas que la última vez que nos vimos, hace tres años, te conté que comenzaría a trabajar para Koushirou?

-si, ¿y que pasa con eso?

-pues… como perdimos contacto no alcanzaste a enterarte, pero al trabajar juntos, Koushirou y yo… comenzamos a salir…

-¿Koushirou y tú? ¿De novios?

-si, pero hace poco cortamos… nos volvíamos locos el uno al otro, cada uno con sus manías, pequeños detalles o que se yo… la cosa es que salimos por más de un año… y ahora me es difícil actuar como amigos de nuevo.

-¿por eso no quieres estar adentro con los demás, porque está él?

-si… no sé, seguimos trabajando juntos y ahí no hay problemas, nuestra relación no terminó mal, pero… ahora, con todos mis amigos presentes, como tú…

-¿yo?

-bueno… ay, ¡no lo sé! ¿Puedes dejarme sola un rato? Te prometo volver después, solo quiero estar a solas por ahora…

-ok, pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti, ¿sí?

-si, lo sé.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-lo siento…

-ay, que distraído, perdón… ¿Hikari?

-¡Takeru, tanto tiempo!

-vaya, ¿Qué haces aquí en Saporo? 

-estoy visitando a una tía, pero perdí de vista a mis padres hace un rato y no sé cómo llegar a su casa…

-¿tienes la dirección de donde vive tu tía?

-eh, si… la tengo anotada.

-ok, entonces yo te llevo.

-¿vives por aquí?

-me mudé el año pasado…

-pero… ¿pensé que vivías con Yamato en Kanagawa?

-si, pero me ofrecieron un trabajo en una revista local de Hokkaido, así que dejé a mi hermano para independizarme.

-vaya, ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo…

-¿independizarte?

-si… al menos ya no vivo con mi hermano, pero no creo poder independizarme de lo que ya siento familiar. Por ejemplo, la próxima semana comenzaré a trabajar para Koushirou, como su secretaria.

-que bien, mándale mis saludos cuando lo veas, y a Taichi también.

-claro que lo haré, aunque preferiría que lo hicieras tú, no deberíamos haber perdido el contacto hace dos años, Takeru.

-si, lo sé… perdón.

-no tienes que pedir perdón, Takeru, estabas muy enamorado, ¿no?

-um, bueno, respecto a eso…

-¿cómo está tu novia?

-er… bien, supongo… no la he visto desde hace un año…

-¿se quedó en Kanagawa? 

-no, se fue a Tokyo a probar suerte en el teatro, no he vuelto a saber de ella desde entonces.

-oh, lo siento.

-no, no, está bien, de todas maneras no era la indicada para mí… 

-¿no?

-no, aunque tampoco quiero encontrar a la indicada por ahora, estoy bien solo hasta el momento… el amor puede esperar un poco, ¿no crees?

-no pienses así, Takeru, ya verás como encontrarás a alguien que te hará cambiar de opinión.

-eso espero, Hikari… eso espero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-ay, que torpe, lo siento.

-no, yo lo siento, no miré y… ¿Takeru?

-¡Hikari, hola! Justo iba para tu casa ¡tengo noticias que contarte!

-¿pero que haces aquí? ¿Y la Universidad?

-ah, faltar por un día no me hará mal, aunque de todas maneras no importa…

-¿cómo no importa?

-¡me voy a Kanagawa!

-¿cómo? ¿Kanagawa? ¿Vas a visitar a Yamato?

-no, me voy a vivir allá.

-pero… eso queda muy lejos, Takeru.

-lo sé, y lo siento, pero es que conocí a la chica más alucinante y hermosa que te puedas imaginar…

-eh… ¿más que Mimi?

-hum, ¡claro que sí! Y no me saques a Mimi en la cara, solo me gustó por un tiempo, ¿sabes?

Nada serio…

-si, pero me da risa cada vez que frunces el ceño por el tema… de todas formas, ¿qué tiene que ver esta chica con que te vayas a Kanagawa?

-ella es de allá, estuvo aquí por un mes solamente, y ahora se regresa a su casa, ¡por lo que me voy con ella!

-¿estás seguro de eso, Takeru?

-si, en parte, me voy por ella, pero también me voy porque me harté de estudiar, no es lo mío, tu sabes, tu tampoco quisiste seguir en la Universidad, ¿no, Hikari?

-si, pero eso era porque me iba mal en los estudios…

-te la pasabas en fiestas…

-si, lo sé, ni me lo recuerdes… um, ok, supongo que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta.

-no te preocupes, prefiero dedicarme a trabajar allá, acompañándola, y no creo que moleste a Yamato…

-le encantará volver a vivir con su hermanito después de tanto tiempo… sólo prométeme una cosa, Takeru.

-¿Sí?

-no perdamos el contacto.

-no lo haremos, no te preocupes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-ouch, me dolió...

-ok, lo siento, lo siento, no presté atención por donde… ¿Hikari?

-¡Takeru! Deberías fijarte por donde caminas, ¿sabes?

-hey, tú también. Oye, te estaba buscando… ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Ken? ¿Dejarás la Universidad?

-si. Ya reprobé tres ramos y estoy en mi primer año, no veo que me esté tomando las cosas en serio, eso dijo mi papá.

-pero lo importante es lo que tu pienses, Hikari.

-lo sé, pero también sé que seré más útil haciendo otra cosa, ahí veré…

-bueno, es decisión tuya… ¿ibas alguna parte ahora?

-um, si, a ver al chico que atiende en la Biblioteca…

-¿eh? ¿Acaso te gusta?

-no, er… si, ok, me gusta, y mucho… espero que pronto me invite a salir…

-ah, no te preocupes, sería un idiota si no lo hace…

-si, supongo que ahora está más confiado, cuando le aclaré que tú y yo no somos novios.

-¿pensaba eso?

-¿y quien no a estas alturas, Takeru? Daisuke lo pensaba, Iori, Miyako… ¡todos!

-tienes razón, pero sólo somos amigos, ¿no?

-claro, ¿por qué siempre pensarán eso? Sólo buenos amigos.

-sólo buenos amigos… 

-si.

-… además, a mí me gusta otra chica también.

-¿ah, sí?

-si… no se lo digas a nadie pero es… 

-¿quién Takeru? ¡Dilo ya!

-bueno, es Mimi.

-¿en serio?

-me gusta, ¡pero solo un poco! No espero que lleguemos a ser novios, pero es… ella es alucinante…

-sería un poco complicado ¿no crees?, a ella solo la vemos en las vacaciones…

-si, no resultaría… aún estoy esperando por la chica ideal.

-bueno, yo espero haber encontrado a MI chico ideal ahora…

-¿tanto te gusta? 

-¡Cómo ni te imaginas!

-bueno, entonces te deseo suerte, te mereces lo mejor.

-¡gracias!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡con cuidado!

-hey, fíjese por dónde va… ¿Takeru?

-¡Hikari! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya vas camino a la salón principal? Disculpa por el golpe.

-está bien, lo siento también. Si, iba al salón, ¿y tú?

-¡también!, Vamos en la misma clase, ¿recuerdas? Nos graduamos juntos…

-ay, si, lo olvidé…

-has estado muy distraída últimamente…

-lo siento, es solo que con todo esto de dejar la escuela… me da algo de miedo todo lo nuevo que nos espera…

-estaremos bien, no te preocupes, a todos nuestros amigos les ha ido bien, ¿no? 

-… eh, ah si, claro…

-¿pasa algo malo, Hikari?

-no, es solo… es solo… ay, no sé como decírtelo.

-por favor, Hikari, ¿qué pasa?

-bueno, la razón por la que he estado tan distante últimamente es porque… porque he estado saliendo con Iori.

-¿con Iori? ¿Por eso es que cancelaste nuestras invitaciones tantas veces el último mes?

-si… a sido todo muy lindo, pero… complicado. No queríamos decirles, ya sabes, Miyako y él estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a salir contigo y bueno… las cosas se iban a poner incómodas…

-ok, entiendo, pero ¿cuál es el problema?

-¡el problema son sus celos! Hoy discutimos porque ayer preferí pasar el último día de clases contigo que ir a verlo a él… lleva así desde hace una semana, ¡no logra entender que nosotros somos solo amigos!

-la verdad… he tenido el mismo problema con Miyako estos últimos días…

-pero su relación se ve tan estable…

-solo llevamos tres meses, Hikari, y ella insiste que mi relación contigo es distinta.

-no debería decir eso, solo porque su mejor amigo resultó ser su novio tiempo después no quiere decir que sea nuestro caso.

-exactamente, ahora habría que hacerle entender eso a ella… no creo que nuestra relación dure mucho más…

-¿no? ¿Por qué?

-ella siempre pone los estudios antes que a mí, no digo que esté mal, está bien que le guste lo que hace, pero… 

-pero tu pides más de una relación.

-si.

-yo también, y pido confianza, e Iori no parece tenérmela…

-no llegaremos muy lejos con ellos entonces, ¿eh?

-así parece…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-eso me pasa por tonta, yo…

-ay, ay, ¡mi pie! Estaba distraído pero usted… ¿Hikari?

-¡Takeru, lo siento, no me fijé por donde iba! ¿Puedes caminar?

-si, eso creo… eh, buenos días.

-buenos días. ¿Seguro estás bien?

-si, si, todo bien, pasemos a otra cosa…

-ok, ¿Hiciste la tarea de Biología?

-eh… ¿había tarea?

-¡Takeru, suspenderás el ramo si sigues así! Ya estamos en secundaria y…

-jaja, sólo bromaba, claro que hice la tarea, Jou me ayudó.

-ah, que bien… Jou es muy bueno enseñando.

-ya lo creo, debería hacerse profesor.

-nah, es mejor que siga estudiando para ser médico, es lo que él quiere, ¿no?

-no sé, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro a tan corta edad? Digo, solo tiene diecisiete…

-por supuesto tiene que saber lo que quiere a esas alturas, Takeru, ¿qué edad esperas tener para estar seguro de lo que quieres? ¿Treinta?

-no sería una mala idea…

-hum.

-hey, ¿por qué te pones así? No es que estuviera ofendiendo a Jou ni nada por el estilo…

-yo… ay, la verdad es que…

-¿qué te pasa, Hikari? Estás toda roja…

-¿en serio?

-si, ¿tienes fiebre o algo?

-no, no es eso, es solo que… ay, no lo entenderías.

-¿qué no entendería?

-es que creo que… me gusta Jou.

-claro, a mí también me gusta Jou, ¿qué tiene eso de especial?

-no idiota, me gusta… cómo a Sora le gusta mi hermano.

-¿uh? ¿Cómo a Sora le gusta…? ahhhh, entendí.

-baka, bueno, ¿me ayudarías?

-¿en qué?

-es que, como mencionaste que Jou te ayudó… estaba pensando… en convencerlo de que me ayude con las tareas a mí también, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él… ¿me ayudarías?

-eh, si, supongo… siempre le pongo cara de borrego a medio morir cuando necesito que me enseñe algo, pero no creo que haya que llegar a ese extremo para que haga lo mismo contigo, Hikari.

-¡genial, te deberé una, Takeru!

-es extraño, es el primer chico que… te gusta.

-si, es el primero… supongo que es la adolescencia, ya te tocará a ti también, ya te tocará…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-disculpe.

-no, fue mi culpa, no miraba por donde iba… ¿Takeru?

-¡Hikari!

-hola, ¿qué tal?

-bien, ¿ya te vas para tu casa?

-si, pero quería irme contigo, es tan extraño ir a la misma clase que tú ahora.

-¿y me lo dices a mí? Todo tan nuevo, y ahora el lío con Daisuke, Miyako e Iori y el Mundo Digital…

-nos espera una nueva aventura, ¿eh?

-claro, pero saldremos de ella con la frente en alto, como siempre.

-eso espero… 

-um, ese chico, Daisuke… ¿es muy amigo tuyo?

-si, algo, es más amigo de mi hermano, eso sí, pero supongo que ahora que seremos compañeros nos haremos mejores amigos también, ¿por qué?

-no lo sé, es que desde que me senté contigo en clases no para de enviarme miradas desafiantes y parece enojado conmigo, no entiendo porque.

-ah, eso es porque le gusto.

-¿cómo?

-le gusto, ya sabes, como mis papás se gustan… no sé, desde que lo conozco es así conmigo. De seguro te tiene celos porque eres más amigo mío que él.

-ah, así que era eso… no sé, ¿cómo pueden gustarle las chicas a esta edad?

-¿qué acaso yo no te gusto? 

-si, pero es distinto… 

-um, si, supongo que si es distinto… a mí tampoco me gustas tú de gustar, es muy temprano para nosotros.

-somos muy pequeños, y muy amigos, y tenemos otras cosas en las que preocuparnos.

-claro que si, hay un mundo que salvar y tenemos tarea para mañana.

-y quedamos de juntarnos con los demás más tarde, ¿no? 

-cierto, eso de gustarse es demasiado ahora…

-claro que quien sabe en que momento tendremos que pasar por eso en realidad, ¿no?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-pasé una gran belada contigo, Takeru.

-si, yo también, hace mucho que no nos divertíamos tanto… hay que agradecer a Okinawa por reunir a este par de viejos, ¿eh?

-dios mío, realmente estamos muy viejos, ¿no es así?

-nah, para nada… pasamos por lo que tuvimos que pasar…

-vaya, en todo el rato que estuvimos junto hoy, jamás te pregunté si estabas saliendo con alguien.

-pues no, ¿y tú?

-no. 

-ah.

-… es extraño.

-¿qué es extraño?

-tú y yo, pasando un día juntos luego de tanto tiempo, como si nada, como si nuestra amistad no cambiara con los años a pesar de que no nos vemos nunca.

-si, pero me alegro que sea así, no podría vivir conmigo si mi relación contigo fuera distinta, Hikari.

-… ¿recuerdas… recuerdas esa promesa que hicimos cuando teníamos ocho años? Cuando prometimos casarnos cuando fuéramos grandes y estar siempre juntos…

__

**********

-¿y si nos casamos?

-¿qué?

-bueno, es que cuando dos personas se casan tienen que vivir juntos. Cuando mis papás dejaron de estar casados tuvieron que vivir en casas separadas. Y yo quiero vivir contigo y los demás.

-mmm… pero no podemos casarnos con todos, se supone que se puede entre dos personas no más.

-¿ah, sí? Entonces nos casamos nosotros dos. Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Hikari.

-tú también eres mi mejor amigo Takeru.

-entonces nosotros dos. Y como Yamato y Taichi son nuestros hermanos vivirán junto con nosotros, y el mejor amigo de Yamato es Jou así que él también, y Taichi siempre está con Koushirou y Sora, así que ellos también, y la mejor amiga de Sora es Mimi. ¡Así que estaremos siempre todos juntos!

-es cierto, pero creo que uno se casa cuando es grande…

-hay muchas reglas para casarse… 

-¿qué tal si esperamos a casarnos cuando seamos grandes entonces? No falta mucho para eso, solo habrá que esperar un poco.

-¿prometido?

-¡prometido!

**********

-¿la promesa? ¡Claro que me acuerdo!, pensé que eras tú la que la había olvidado…

-claro que no, jamás olvidaría algo así.

-¿entonces por qué nunca la mencionaste antes?

-porque tú nunca la mencionaste tampoco. Al principio éramos unos pequeños esperando a crecer y luego, éramos demasiado grandes como para contenernos en nuestros sueños de niñez…

-han pasado veintidós años desde entonces…

-eso es demasiado tiempo…

-¿crees que seamos lo suficientemente grandes ahora para poder cumplir con nuestros sueños de niñez?

-¿estás diciendo qué…?

-vámonos lento, Hikari, pero si, quiero intentarlo…

-había perdido la esperanza de que tu dijeras eso algún día, Takeru.

-pues te has vuelto a encontrar con ella, ¿no? ¿Qué dices?

-que quiero intentarlo, cumplamos esa promesa…

__

-¿prometido?

-¡prometido!

****

Owari~

__

Notas:

Ok, ¿qué les ha parecido? Es algo distinto, ¿no? me puse a probar sólo escribiendo los diálogos, sin más especificaciones que esa, para ver como salía y parece que quedó bien… 

Ok, para quienes se confundieron, me fui yendo de adelante hacía atrás… primero con ellos encontrándose en Okinawa a los treinta años, luego cinco años antes en la boda de Taichi y Sora en Odaiba, luego tres años antes en Soporo, y después dos años antes cuando Takeru decide irse a Kanagawa, un año más atrás cuando Hikari está pensando dejar la Universidad, y un año antes que eso, cuando él y ella estaban terminando el colegio… tras eso, cuatro o cinco años antes, a los trece en su primer año de secundaria, y posteriormente dos años antes que eso, a los once, en el comienzo de 02, para volver a los treinta.

Ok, hubo un poco de todo, principalmente Takari, y menciones a varias otras parejas, Taiora, Ioyako, Takeyako, Iokari, Koukari, Daikari de parte de Daisuke, Joukari de parte de Hikari y Takemi de parte de Takeru y mencione a dos parejas para Takeru y Hikari a los cuales no les puse nombre para evitar rollos.

Ok, por fin hice la secuela del otro fic, la verdad, ya me tenían vuelta loca. Recibí más de treinta peticiones, de lo que recuerdo, para la continuación de esto, me tenían de los nervios con tanto pedido, espero que hayan quedado conformes ^^

Digimon no me pertenece, etc, etc, etc.


End file.
